A significant public health problem: one out of every two American adults aged 30 and over has periodontal disease, according to August 2012 released findings from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). Some of developing countries have more than 90% of adults have periodontal disease. Periodontal disease is a chronic inflammatory disease that affects the gum tissue, bone supporting the teeth and tooth loss. Periodontal disease is associated with other chronic inflammatory diseases, such as diabetes and cardiovascular disease. Although brushing and flossing are the primary tools for oral clean, but brush and floss remove up to 70% plaque according to Sunstar Suisse S.A.
Oral irrigators especially a water jet system could remove most of plaque. USC study finds dental water jet removes 99.9 percent of dental plaque biofilm. This was released at February 2009 from University of Southern California School of Dentistry.
Various water irrigating oral hygiene devices have been in the market or have had patent proposals. For example, Water Pik from Water Pik, Inc. needs to use electricity or battery for power. Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,111, proposed a sink fixture have a flexible tubing 175 for hot and cold water and temperature control 120. They are extras to the adjacent faucet, not only more costly to manufacture and maintain but also makes housing 110 heavy to hold.
The present invention satisfies the shortcomings, limitations or disadvantages of all water irrigating oral hygiene devices in the market and patent proposals in the prior art.